Confortablemente aturdido
by jupter
Summary: Luego de una separacion, Tweek cae en la locura... Craig podra ayudarlo? -Quedate conmigo...Eres lo unico que me mantiene medianamente cuerdo...- PORQUE EN EL MUNDO NUNCA HABRA SUFICIENTE CREEK- Cancion: Confortably numb Pink Floyd


**Hola! Espero que esten biennn... Bueno, les traigo este fic, lo escribi porque sinceramente me sentia vacia, y que mejor para llenar el vacio de un alma que un buen fic xD, ya bueno, no se si sera un buen fic, pero es lo que hay... estuve varios dias haciendolo ... ESPERO LES GUSTEE.**

**Porque hacia falta mas Creek!**

* * *

De verdad parecía una situación de estúpida comedia romántica holliwoodence, resultaba, por donde lo mires, patético, de verdad patético. Craig Tucker se maldecía mentalmente por haber elegido esa jodida profesión.  
Psiquiatra, perfecto... Claro, se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que siendo el único psiquiatra de todo South Park, todas las personas psicóticas vendrían a su encuentro. El problema no era tanto los pacientes en general, sino uno en particular, su verdadera razón para estudiar aquella carrera, un extraño neurótico obsesivo con problemas de ansiedad, paranoia, y, de vez en cuando, hasta alucinaciones... Tweek Tweak, su ex novio.

La cosa había resultado así, hace algunos meses, el estudiante de psiquiatría Craig Tucker, rendía su ultimo examen y luego de unos días se encontraba volviendo a su pueblo natal con un diploma en la valija. No estaba demasiado entusiasmado con comenzar a trabajar, ya que ejercer ese tipo de oficio le traía recuerdos un tanto dolorosos, unos meses atrás, debido a su gran ausencia para estudiar,se habia separado de su novio... es decir, quien puede soportar tanto la distancia? Yo no podría. La falta de dinero lo obligo a comenzar a ejercer, al principio todo era normal... y así logro mantenerse, por suerte ningún paciente se parecía o tenia síntomas similares a los de cierto rubio de ojos verdes, pero justo esta mañana recibió una llamada que cago toda su paz interior.

-Hola..?- Contesto el teléfono con aquella voz nasal que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Casi deja caer el aparato al suelo cuando escucha aquella curiosa voz que recordaba tanto, al irse de aquel pueblo de Colorado había dejado atrás todo, pareja, familia, amigos...

-Clyde!- Saludo con una energía inmensa poco común en alguien con un carácter tan estoico como el joven Tucker.

_-Craig? Eres tu?-_ Preguntaba un castaño desde el otro lado de la linea telefónica.

-Claro que soy yo! Quien mas iba a ser?-

_¿Hola?  
__¿Hay alguien allí adentro?  
__Solo cabecea si puedes oírme.  
__¿Hay alguien en casa?_

Ahora se encontraba como un grandisimo idiota golpeando la puerta de alguien que no tenia planeado volver a ver.

-Mierda! no quiere abrir la puerta... mejor me voy- En realidad quería evitar ese reencuentro a toda costa, todo el tiempo que tardo en recuperarse de aquella relación se irían al carajo si volvía a ver esos ojos verdes.

-Por favor Craig...- Rogó Clyde a punto de llorar -Hazlo por los viejos tiempos... recuerdas cuando eramos los mejores amigos, nosotros cuatro...- Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. -Tweek esta encerrado hace mas de cuatro semanas, lo mas probable es que no haya comido nada en todo ese tiempo...- Se puso algo serio -Sabes mas que nadie que necesita sus medicamentos en casos de una crisis nerviosa, pero no los quiere... necesita verte-

Eso sorprendió demasiado al pelinegro... la sorpresa pronto se disipo dando paso a una gran tristeza -el me necesita? - Pregunto mirando al suelo, aun golpeando la puerta esperando que nadie la abriera.

-Mas que nunca...- Respondio el chico acariciando su brazo izquierdo.

-Paso mucho tiempo- Respondio Craig mirando hacia un costado, se notaba dolido.

-Te aseguro que ese tiempo le peso mas a el que a ti- Pregunto Clyde tomandolo por las mejillas para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No lo creo...- Dijo con la voz algo enojada.

Tomo al pelinegro del cuello de su chaqueta estrellándolo contra la pared. -Craig... no se si lo has notado, pero esta encerrado en su casa sin abrirle a nadie... el jamas termino definitivamente contigo, simplemente dejo de hablarte...-

Le tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que Clyde se hubiese puesto agresivo, pero no dudaria en continuarle -Dejo de hablarme por meses...-

-Tweek! Abreme! Soy Craig!-

-...- Nada.

-Por favor! Estoy con Clyde!-

-...- No habia ninguna respuesta.

Clyde comenzaba a asustarse, su amigo nunca habia tenido un ataque tan grave. -Por favor! Haz algo!- Le pedia desesperadamente al pelinegro.

Craig no dudo en comenzar a envestir la puerta, la golpeo varias veces hasta que comenzo a romperse. Ambos entraron algo asustados, todo estaba destrozado, pedazos de vidrio desparramados por el suelo. El castaño quedo shockeado, pero sabia a la perfeccion que debia dejarlos solos. Miro una vez mas a su amigo, y casi en un intento de darle fuerzas para ayudar al rubio le sonrio con tristeza.

El departamento era un lugar bastante pequeño, un pasillo con algunos marcos de fotos, que ahora yacían rotos sobre la ceramica del suelo, dentro de ellos las imagenes plasmadas eran desgarradoras para el pelinegro. Dos jovenes felices, sonriendo, tomados de la mano, besandose, abrazados... Aun conservaba esas fotos?

-Tweek!- Llamo al rubio, desesperado, de un segundo a otro, la necesidad de verlo se habia hecho desesperante. Siguio el pasillo, la primera puerta daba a la habitacion, eso lo sabia, la segunda a la cocina, y la tercera al baño, recordaba cada rincon de ese lugar de memoria, pero tambien conocia al pequeño paranoico. Estaria encerrado en el baño, habrio la puerta lentamente.

-Hola- Hablo despacio, sus ojos no tardaron en ponerse vidriosos, pero no podia llorar, debia ser fuerte para apoyar a su desequilibrado ex novio, al que aun amaba con locura... con locura, que ironia... Un pequeño cuerpo, estaba mas delgado que de lo comun, eso era demasiado, estaba palido, tenia ojeras, tenia los ojos rojos, una taza de cafe en la mano.

Lo miro de arriba a abajo intentando procesar aquella chocante imagen. El chico de hallaba vestido con una vieja camina suya, lo recordaba. Vuelve a recorrer el cuerpo ajeno con la mirada, sus muñecas, sus muñecas tenian marcas de cortes.

-Que te hiciste, Tweek?- Se acerco lentamente, se quito su chaqueta con la que envolvio aquel cuerpo que tiritaba de frio, era muy probable que tuviera fiebre.

_Vamos, ahora._  
_He escuchado que te sientes mal._  
_Bueno, yo puedo aminorar tu dolor,_  
_Ponerte en tus pies de nuevo._

-...Craig...- Esa voz temblorosa, se oia tan chillona como lo recordaba, pero ahora como sin vida.

-Tweek, Por que te hiciste esto?- Pregunto mientras acariciaba la espalda del mas pequeño -Vamos, párate-

-Craig... no-no GAH! no puedo...- Temblaba mas que nunca, jamas se habia sentido tan debil.

-Vamos, se que no te agrada verme, pero parate...- Hablo de nuevo el mas alto.

Cerro sus enormes y verdes ojos con fuerza antes de responder...-Craig... no tienes idea de lo que sucede, de verdad no puedo ponerme de pie...-

-Uh?- Tomo la muñeca del rubio jalandolo hacia arriba, las piernas del pequeño no le respondian. Se sintio mal, que le estaba sucediendo a su pequeño? Sacudio su cabeza... ya no era SU pequeño. Se agacho y rodeo aquel fragil cuerpo con sus brazos alzándolo. -Vamos, rodea mi cuello o te caeras...- Se levanto con cuidado de no caerse el y se dirigio a paso lento a la que antes era su habitacion.

Suavemente recosto a Tweek en la cama, corrio algunos mechones de cabello rubio del rostro del chico y lo observo en silencio por unos seguindos. El otro, que estaba al tanto de esa penetrante pero calida mirada se habia sonrojado al maximo, sus manos sudaban, pero aun no se olvidaba de todo por lo que habia pasado, no se olvidaba de la gran depresion, de la locura, de el hecho de que no habia comido en semanas... Solto un leve gemido, un gran dolor en su cabeza, otra vez. De pronto la habitacion volvia a estar oscura, la cara de Craig iba desapareciendo, un fuerte e insoportable sonido le taladraba el cerebro, era como un grito, un desgarrador grito que no queria seguir soportando. Tapo sus oidos intentando aislar ese chillido, pero no, este probenia desde dentro de su mente. No pudiendo callar a su martirio golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano. Ya habia pasado por demasiados como para no reconocer cuando estaba teniendo un ataque psicotico. Intentaba calmarse, se jalaba del cabello y gritaba una y otra vez -DEJAME EN PAZ!- Se gritaba a si mismo.

Craig miraba la escena, aun siendo de su propia profesion, no podia saber muy bien como reaccionar ante tal situacion, no tenia medicamentos ni nada de eso a mano, todo estaba en su consultorio. Lo unico que atino a hacer fue a abrazar con toda su fuerza a aquel pequeño. -Que te pasa Tweek?- Le preguntaba al oido mientras lo estrechaba mas contra su pecho. Sentia la enorme necesidad de aliviarlo, pero que le dolia?... que le pasaba?

_Relájate._  
_Necesito algo de información, primero._  
_Solo los hechos básicos,  
__¿Puedes mostrarme donde te duele?_

_-_Abre los ojos...- Le pidio con la voz neutra de siempre, pero estaba preocupado.

De nuevo lo atormentaba su propia mente, a donde huir si el que te atormenta eres tu mismo? Todo el cuerpo, sentia arder todo el cuerpo, sus manos se quemaban, su rostro, todo se quemaba, miles de agujas lo atravesaban, sentia piel como si le hecharan aceite hirviendo. Por fin, llego el alivio, de pronto se sentia bien, fresco, todo el dolor habia desaparecido. Abrio lentamente los ojos al oir aquella reconfortante voz, acaso esos brazos que ahora unian ambos cuerpos habian tenido que ver con su repentino alivio? Eso esperaba.

Noto como el rubio abria los ojos, por un instante se perdio en aquel maravilloso mar de verde que inundaba su alma por completo. -Que te pasa Tweek? Por que me dejaste asi como asi? Porque te aislaste del mundo? Que te sucede?- Sus ojos demostraban que de verdad necesitaba saber todo eso.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder -Ngh...Creo que he perdido la cabeza...-

-De que hablas?- Pregunto aun estrechando al menor en sus brazos.

-Mi mente... GAH! veo cosas... oigo cosas que no existen...- Susurro en voz baja cual si hablara de un secreto.

-Entonces... era eso, te encerraste aqui por eso?- Pregunto soltando poco a poco el agarre hacia el menor.

Sintio como era soltado, no queria, no estaba listo para dejarlo ir de nuevo. -Craig!- Grito desesperado, tomo las manos del mayor -Por favor... GAH! no te quiero lejos de mi lado... eres lo unico que me mantiene medianamente cuerdo, te amo, te amo mas que a GAH! nada... cuando te fuiste me puse demasiado mal, no quiero perderte, te amo, te amo con locura...- Hablo mientras miraba a los azules ojos de su amor, en ellos la duda se reflejaba.

Sintio como lo tomaban de las manos, aquellas palabras... Tweek lo amaba... Tweek habia caido en esa locura por el? No pudo evitar el impulso, demasiado tiempo esperando volver a unir sus labios con los de aquel chico. Se besaron, se besaron con una pasion incontenible, sus lenguas recorrian la boca ajena como si no hubiera mañana.

Craig se acomodo sobre aquel pequeño y debastado fisico, lentamente le quito aquella camiseta que era suya, contemplo una figura por demas delgada, se notaban sus costillas, no queria ver eso, no queria ver mal a su pequeño, pero por otro lado, no podia resistir ni un minuto mas sin ser testigo de esa piel, de ese cuerpo. Acaricio con suavidad el pecho del rubio, sin dejar de besarlo.

Sintio toda molestia en su deteriorado cuerpo desvanecerse, ya no habia mas dolor.

_No hay dolor, tú estás retrocediendo._  
_El humo de una barca lejana en el horizonte._  
_Estás viniendo solamente a través en ondas._  
_Tus labios se mueven pero no puedo oír lo que estás diciendo._

Cada rose de sus pieles los hacia sentir mas en la realidad, sus cuerpos bailaban su propio baile, sin musica, sin escenario, solo dos personas, una cama y una desbordante pasion. Hacia tiempo que venian necesitando esto.  
No se podria decir con exactitud quien mas, pero ambos se extrañaban demasiado.

-Craig...- Apenas podia decir el nombre de quien le estaba haciendo el amor, se retorcia de placer debajo de aquel pelinegro. Las manos expertas de este lo recorrian por completo de la manera mas exquisita que se podria desear.

-Tweek...- Susurro al oido del rubio mientras se deleitaba con la blanca y lechosa piel del cuello del pequeño.

Se veia venir, ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo en un gemido que se ahogo en los labios ajenos, no podian pedir nada mas, despues de tanto tiempo, esto era el cielo.

Ambos se recostaron totalmente agotados en la cama, estaban abrazados. Craig miro a las verdes orbes del mas pequeño. -Sigo sin saber del todo que es lo que ocurre...- hablo entrecortadamente.

-Ngh... Creo que estar lejos de ti no me hace bien...- Respondio mientras se aferraba mas a los fuertes brazos del joven mas alto. -Estoy loco...- Comento algo triste. -Me siento extraño, sabes?... es una sensacion muy rara, pero no es la primera vez que me pasa, por ahora no me molesta, pero hay veces en las que si... por ahora es agradable- Termino de responder. -Ngh...Yo no soy asi, ahora me siento diferente, GAH! estar a tu lado es una especie de fantasia extraña, es mitad real, mitad ! Sensaciones, olores, sabores, sentimientos que no son de verdad, o al menos no en este mundo... No se como GAH! decirlo, pero antes lo senti... Me agrada-

_Cuando yo era un niño tenía una fiebre._  
_Mis manos se sentían como dos globos._  
_Ahora tengo esa sensación de nuevo._  
_No puedo explicar, no lo entenderías._  
_Así no es cómo soy yo._  
_Estoy confortablemente entumecido._

Observaba con curiosidad la declaracion del chico, definitivamente estaba loco, pero por otro lado era fascinante escucharlo, lo que describia, su voz, todo.

-Pero luego, viene la GAH! parte desagradable... Escucho sonidos insoportables que jamas habia escuchado antes, las cosas cambian de forma, o yo, Ngh...a veces hasta yo cambio de forma. Me duele, de pronto el cuerpo me duele, siento pinchones, arañasos, la piel me quema. No lo GAH! soporto... Muchas veces intente terminar con este padecimiento... Me acaba de pasar, pero al sentir tus brazos todo eso desaparecio... tal vez tu seas la vacuna, el GAH! remedio...-

-Dejame ser tu remedio... Lo necesito, necesito estar a tu lado siempre, no quiero que pases por eso de nuevo- Hablo el pelinegro mientras acariciaba el cabello de Tweek.

_O.K._  
_Apenas un pequeño pinchazo._  
_Y no habrá más… ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh!_  
_Pero puedes sentirte un poco enfermo._

-Vamos, puedes levantarte?- Preguntaba sonriente un pelinegro mientras ayudaba a pararse a un rubio. Despues de varias semanas de intensivos cuidados por parte de Craig, Tweek se estaba recuperando de su pico de anemia y deshidratacion por no haberse alimentado para nada bien en muchas semanas.

Al primer intento estaba de pie, se sentia mucho mejor que semanas antes, sentia fuerzas, se sentia feliz. Craig lo habia salvado de su perdicion. ¿Quien sabe como estaria ahora mismo si el pelinegro no hubiese acudido en su ayuda ese dia?

-Lo GAH! logre!- Grito emocionado mientras se colgaba del cuello de su amado.

Craig sonrio satisfecho y feliz, de verdad feliz, porque se sentia bien al ver que su lindo rubio estaba mejor. Lo habia cuiadado, alimentado bien, medicado, todo para que estuviese mejor. Lo tomo por las mejillas y le planto un beso apasionado pero casto, ya que estaban junto con sus amigos Clyde, Token y Kevin.

-Perfecto!- Hablo cierto amante de los tacos -Ahora vistete! Iremos a comer para celebrar que estas mejor!- Menciono muy entusiasmado.

Los cinco chicos sonrieron y comenzaron a prepararse para esa salida.

Todo volvia a la normalidad... Bueno, casi todo...

_¿Puedes pararte?_  
_Creo que está funcionando. Bien._  
_Eso te mantendrá marchando para el show._  
_Vamos, es hora de irse._

No hay dolor, definitivamente esa parte desaparecio, pero lo que aun no se va es esa extraña y momentanea sensacion de despegarse del suelo, de sentir cosas que jamas habia sentido. Sentir perderme en esa mirada azul como el cielo... Definitivamente no me molesta sentir asi, de hecho, me encanta. No me perturba para nada saber que estoy loco. De todas formas, aqui tengo a mi doctor, el doctor Tucker, y se que el me ayudara...

_No hay dolor, tú estás retrocediendo._  
_El humo de una barca lejana en el horizonte._  
_Estás viniendo solamente a través en ondas._  
_Tus labios se mueven pero no puedo oír lo que estás diciendo._

Esto no empezo ahora, yo antes tambien lo habia sentido... lo se... mi cuerpo lo sabe...

-Vamos Tweek?- Escucho tras la puerta, mis amigos me estan esperando... no me queda otra que ir.

_Cuando yo era un niño tuve una efímera ojeada,_  
_Afuera de la esquina de mi ojo._  
_Di vuelta a mi mirada pero se había ido._  
_Ahora no puedo poner mi dedo en él._  
_El niño ha crecido, el sueño se ha ido._  
_Estoy confortablemente aturdido._

* * *

**Bueno, que les parecio? xD espero les haya gustado! **

**Ojala comenten, quiero saber que opinan...**

**Sin mas, las quiero, BESOOSSS**


End file.
